


Traditions

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco enjoy their Christmas traditions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Traditions

“Have we done everything?” Harry asked, looking around the room.

He and Draco had just finished putting the Christmas decorations up, garlands of faux pine needles, complete with pine cones, adorned the tops of surfaces around the room, some had little white lights interspersed with the pine cones. A live Christmas tree stood proudly in the living room window, brightly coloured lights twinkling away and all manner of ornaments hanging from every branch. 

The ornaments ranged from tacky, brightly coloured baubles to tastefully painted ceramic shapes. At the top of the tree, a star shone brightly. 

Draco turned to Harry and nodded. “I think so,” he said. “I’m sure we’ve got everything on there that we normally do.”

“Where’s the new ornament?” Harry asked. “Did you put it on?” 

Draco nodded again. “It’s right here, look,” he said, pointing to a glass bauble that contained festive glitter and had the year hand painted onto it. 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said. “I see it now. Well, if we’ve got everything done, it’s time to light the Christmas candles so we can sit down and relax.” 

Draco smiled. “Alright,” he said. “Do the honours.” 

Harry moved to the fireplace, where four small glass jars containing scented candles stood. Each glass jar bore a letter, spelling out the word ‘NOEL’ and each candle had a different scent that complimented the others — cinnamon, cloves, sweet orange and vanilla — and Harry associated them with Christmas. 

Each year since they’d moved in together, this had been their tradition. They put all of the decorations up, along with the tree, and then they lit Christmas candles and had a cosy night in, snuggling by the fire. It was Harry’s favourite activity before the big day itself and he was glad that Draco indulged him. 

As Harry used his wand to light the candles, Draco went to the ottoman that stood in the centre of the room. It was used mostly as an occasional table, but it doubled up as storage and he pulled out a large, fluffy blanket, placing it on the sofa. He then moved to the fireplace, stoking the fire to make sure it wasn’t dying before turning the wireless on and tuning it to the channel that played Christmas music. 

“Ready?” Harry asked, joining Draco at the fireplace. 

Draco smiled as he turned, nodding. “As always,” he said. “Blanket’s ready. Kreacher will be in with hot chocolate in a minute.” 

Harry smiled and took Draco’s hand, leading him to the sofa and pulling him down onto it. They arranged the blanket over themselves and snuggled up to each other. Kreacher appeared and handed them each a large, foaming mug of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows. 

“Mmm,” Harry murmured, taking a sip. “So good. I love this tradition, don’t you?” 

Draco nodded. “I don’t think Christmas would be the same without it,” he said. “I’m glad I get to do this with you.” 

Harry smiled again and kissed Draco softly. “Me too.” 

They lapsed into silence as they watched the flames dancing in the fireplace, their shoulders pressed together as they sipped at their hot chocolate. The wireless piped soft Christmas songs into the room. Tomorrow, they’d brave the markets, but for now, it was as though nothing else existed. Just them.


End file.
